Desmaquillante para el actor
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Kankuro no es femenino, y ser gay para él no implica ser amanerado. No le da pena desmaquillarse ni terminarse los algodones de Temari, porque sabe que a pesar de las líneas moradas y sus desastrosas confusiones, sus hermanos estarán ahí para él, esperando que baje del escenario. / Oneshot, este fic participa en el reto Salir del Clóset del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto Salir del Clóset, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin._

* * *

Kankuro es en muchos sentidos un actor, se pinta de púrpura la cara, se cubre el cabello con un gorro de gato, toma sus marionetas y al principio de cada pelea grita: «¡Que comience la función!»

Y para él está bien, es práctico y se siente cómodo en el equipo de los bichos raros, a los que nadie les habla, los que se retraen en sí mismos y no se dan cuenta de que al otro lado de la habitación alguien habla mal de ellos. En las batallas es feroz, masculino. No soporta que le den órdenes, no le gustan los debiluchos, ni le agrada el color rosa. Se meten con él porque es _muy hombre._

—Vienes a la guerra con maquillaje y muñecas, mariquita.

Los ataca de tal forma que cuando llegan a Suna deben ser transportados con urgencia al hospital. Gaara se molesta, pero le cubre las espaldas en el consejo. Le quitan la mitad del sueldo y se queda a hacer misiones rango D por un mes.

No quiere explicarle a Gaara por qué le molestan tanto esos _insultos_ , y para compensar las palabras hirientes, practica patrones amenazadores de maquillaje frente al espejo y Temari se enfada porque se acaba los algodones y la leche de pepinos.

—¿Por qué se llama así?

Frunce el ceño, el líquido frío —blanquecino y transparente— en la mano le provoca un escalofrío.

—Parece semen.

Gaara se cruza de brazos, inmutable, Temari le grita que es un cerdo y le pega con el abanico.

No sabe cómo decirles, y lo pospone en su mente con excusas escuálidas y torpes. Está casi seguro que no pasará a mayores, después de todo, él los ama tal como son, y el sentimiento debería ser recíproco. A la mierda lo que digan los demás, a él sólo le importa lo que piensen Gaara y Temari —Y Baki, razona segundos después—.

Se van de vacaciones unos días, gracias a que Kankuro no va a hacer sus misiones acostumbradas, y en Konoha las cosas parecen más felices de lo que son en Suna, Temari se la pasa feliz, asaltando las tiendas de ropa con Ino, y Gaara pasa tiempo con Rock Lee y Naruto. A veces Sasuke también se queda con ellos, arrastrado al remolino de tonterías por alguna ley física que aún no está escrita en los libros.

Se van a la plaza por la tarde, y Kankuro ve a dos mujeres besándose junto a un puestecito de collares baratos.

—Qué asco —dice Gaara sin pensarlo dos veces, Kankuro se vira y lo observa sorprendido.

—Deberían hacerlo en su casa, acá hay niños.

Cuando Temari secunda la opinión, el castaño se muerde los labios y evita darles la razón. Ya no está seguro de decirles que es homosexual.

Llegan a Suna, tres días después. Los repele con comentarios sarcásticos, Temari se hecha a llorar cuando él le grita que no es su madre para que le dé órdenes. Cuando se va de la casa, sin pararse a soltar alguna disculpa, Gaara le pone una mano en el hombro a la rubia y mueve la cabeza lado a lado.

Se pone ebrio, lleva a un hombre a casa, y por la mañana los dos hermanos los encuentran en el sofá, medio vestidos y con resaca monumental. Para cuando Kankuro baja al desayuno, los ve tranquilos, como si nada pasara.

—Vamos, suéltenlo.

—Eres un insensible de mierda, te he cuidado desde que tengo memoria, y aunque eres mi hermano y no soy tu madre, lo que dijiste me dolió…

El castaño la mira como si tuviera cuatro cabezas —en lugar de cuatro coletas—, y se quita el gorro con ansiedad.

—¿No dirán nada sobre lo de esta mañana?

Temari lo ve en blanco, luego alza una ceja y se encoje de hombros.

—¿Qué? Ah, era guapo.

Kankuro no entiende, le echa la mirada encima a su hermano menor y el pelirrojo se limpia el bigote de leche con una servilleta, y luego el azúcar de los dedos.

—No sé de eso, Kankuro —se sacude la pregunta con lentitud, el Kazekage sabrá de muchas cosas, pero de hombres (o mujeres) no tiene idea.

—¿No van a sermonearme? —dice la última palabra con ácido, dispuesto a enfrentar su homofobia.

Gaara y Temari cruzan miradas, se les nota que no entienden nada de lo que pasa.

—Usar condón es fundamental, Kankuro. No sé a qué habrán llegado, pero Baki me ha explicado cómo se pone. Desde que Yukata intentó secuestrarme, se puso sobreprotector.

Kankuro se queda de una pieza. Se aclara la garganta y luego moja el pedazo de pan que le sobra en el café. No quiere que Gaara le enseñe a hacer algo que ya sabe practicar desde los catorce años, pero tampoco le da ganas de explicarles que no es eso.

—Ah, bueno.

—Voy a necesitar un pepino. Para enseñarle a Kankuro.

Gaara hace la petición tácita a Temari para que lo compre antes de levantarse e irse a la oficina. Kankuro intenta no reírse. Cuando la rubia hace amago de desaparecer de la cocina también, el marionetista la toma del brazo.

—Temari… Lo siento por lo de anoche, fui un idiota.

Su hermana le regala una de sus sonrisas más cálidas, y le sacude el cabello, luego le besa la frente.

—No pasa nada.

Cuando está solo, arreglando a sus marionetas, recuerda que detrás de las chicas estaban Gai y Lee, haciendo flexiones con tan sólo un minúsculo short de licra.

—Argh, qué asco.

…

No puede dejar de ser el actor de siempre, se deja el maquillaje, usa marionetas y termina la función con una cuchilla envenenada. No le molesta, se siente en su elemento. Después de todo, cuando se baja el telón sus hermanos siguen sabiendo exactamente quién es.

Es Kankuro. También es gay, le gusta el negro, fuma cuando Shikamaru le ofrece un cigarrillo, bebe muchas cervezas y suelta groserías. No sabe absolutamente nada sobre la moda, ni le apetece contar calorías a la hora de comer. Es masculino, muy masculino, pero sigue siendo gay. Y está bien.

—Insisto en que esta mierda parece semen.

—Maldito malpensado.

* * *

Hola :D

Bueno, pues heme aquí el shot. Es corto, con la narrativa que aún estoy practicando, y quizá algunas fallas en la misma, pero me gusta el resultado, sobre todo porque amo todo lo que tiene que ver con los Sabaku No, los adoro. Espero que el fic les haya gustado.

Como dije, la narrativa la estoy practicando, pero pronto volveré a la que siempre he usado xD si encuentran errores no duden en marcarlos en sus reviews. ¡Hasta luego!

P.D: ¿Conocen la leche de pepinos? No es albur, joder, búsquenla en google y sabrán de lo que habla Kankuro. xD

P.D2: Quitarse el maquillaje antes de ir a dormir es tan fundamental como usar condón, si no quieren que la piel se les haga fea. Ustedes deciden.

P.D3: El título queda claro, creo, pero por si acaso, el desmaquillante es una referencia a salir del clóset.


End file.
